buffyfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Romance Girl
Welcome Hi, welcome to Buffyverse Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Angel page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- 127.0.0.1 (Talk) 20:56, July 19, 2011 hi are you the only one that still edits buffy the vampire slayer because i just started watching it today and i decided to spoil it since i dont have much time to watch it... No. I'm just one of the frequent users on this wiki and am trying to fix the character's relationships by adding on to it :). Feel free to spoil the information if you want. I've done it before :P Romance Girl (talk) 12:09, July 25, 2012 (UTC)Romance Girl i spoiled all the popular mangas for myself... just to keep up to date with everyone at school -.- There is nothing wrong with that :) Romance Girl (talk) 07:30, July 26, 2012 (UTC)Romance Girl Past tense Hi Romance girl, I saw you were doing some work on the recent issues of Angel & Faith and I just wanted to let you know that it is policy on this wiki to use past tense, because we are reffering to events that have already happened to these characters. I know many of the synopsis are still in present tense and they need to be revised, but for any new content, try to use past tense! BTW: love your contributions! --Paul van Gent (talk) 08:03, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Hello Romance Girl! I saw your recent edits to the pages Bangel and Spuffy. You have done an excellent job! Please check out my blogs, i would really like your input! -FaithBuffyTaraAnyaGlory July 30th 2012, 14:40 Relationships Hi, when doing the relationship sections of character articles, can you try making each section different from the relationship section in the article about the other character, for example, the section about Oz on the Willow page should be different from the section about Willow on the Oz page. What I try to do is take it from the perspective of the character whose article I'm doing, like what does Cordelia think of Xander on her article and vice versa. This is just to give the wiki variety so visitors don't feel like their reading the same thing, word for word, on a different page. By the way, I just want to acknowledge the massive contributions you've done in the wiki these past months and how they've given it more unique content. So thank you and good luck! OwnerMan (talk) 22:53, August 3, 2012 (UTC) request Looking for your input Hi, you are one of the few active editors on the comic pages. I recently left some questions about those on Buffyverse Wiki:Central Discussion, but nobody has responded yet; I would really love to hear your input (two questions are at the bottom of the page. Thanks in advance! --Paul van Gent (talk) 08:13, September 14, 2012 (UTC) Article tense Again, I must remind you that articles for the comics and such must be written in PRESENT TENSE, since they follow a real world point of view. Only in-universe articles, like character biographies must be written in past tense.Gonzalo84 (talk) 02:14, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Disambiguation links When adding links to articles, please make sure that your link is actually going to the correct place. For example a link such as Giles is not the same thing as Giles. The second one goes to the character we all know as "Giles", while the first goes to a page about his family. This holds true for most characters, so please be careful when adding your links. Thanks. -- sulfur (talk) 14:25, December 14, 2012 (UTC) Hi, I'm new to this wiki and I'm a huge Buffy fan! Do you have any tips? Editing Thing I'm glad you messaged me because I was considering doing the same in regards to you. While I can definitely understand your point, I would appreciate it if you allowed me to make the article more succinct myself. When I write, I like to add details, then widdle the text down cogently. It's a process. Normally I would have no problem with someone else fixing the pages, but (and please don't take offense from this) you don't seem to be quite strong enough a writer to edit the sections I've written. You need a bit of help with your grammar, and the last time you edited the Spike article you changed a large amount of text I'd written into the present tense, which as you likely know, is frowned upon in in-universe segments. Please don't think I'm being blunt or cruel, but in the future allow me to make my writing more concise myself. You and I also likely have definitions of a summary. When I read Wikis, I like to have all the information, rather than just bits and pieces. Still, I will edit the section again, and will do my best to condense it. Please bear in mind that my intention is not to insult you. You're not a bad writer. You just need to work at it a bit more; your sections are a tad awkward-sounding, if you know what I mean. I'm trying to be as diplomatic as possible. I've noticed on your talk page that other uses have commented on the fact that you tend to change tenses as you write, so here's a rundown: for in-universe articles (namely, character biographies) write in the past tense; for comic/book/episode summaries, write in the present tense (as if it were a school essay). You probably already know that, but I thought I should tell you just in case. Anyway, sorry about this whole silly mess. I can clearly see that we're both dedicated fans of a truly wonderful series (two of them, in fact. I noticed Narutopedia in your favorite Wikis section!). Yanagi13 02:10, April 2, 2013 CONTINUED: Rereading this, I realize that I sounded very rude. I'm so sorry for what I said, and after reviewing the article, I've found that you actually did a rather good job. I would very much like to cooperate with you to fix articles that need editing. I joined the Wiki because I wanted to fix comic-related articles; they simply aren't detailed enough, in my opinion. Yanagi13 02:33, April 2, 2013 Hey, I've been meaning to bring this up. I see you've been adding whole chunks of information which is great but when you reference them can you make sure you link them to existing references of the episodes or issues if they're already there. I just find that it clutters the references section a little bit with five of the same source when it's better just to have all of them on one source. OwnerMan (talk) 04:23, July 31, 2013 (UTC)